Fiona Junyou Weinberg
is a member of the Weinberg Family and the younger sister of Dio Junyou Weinberg. Background Virtually nothing is known her past childhood, except her family's wealth has great impact on the tide of the war. Personality Fiona is a very lighthearted and kind girl who loves her brother dearly. This, however, does not express naivety as she is fully aware of her father's actions being overly pressuring to her older brother, Dio. Appearance Fiona is a young girl who is bound to a wheelchair. Much like her brother she has light blond hair, except with the addition of green eyes. In her first appearance, she is shown wearing a long white gown, with a black scarf. Plot 'To the Future Arc' Having been boarded on a private ship, she and her father were left vulnerable and attacked by the Zogilia Republic. However, it was the Cygnus and its crew that received his S.O.S. and saved them from capture. Being escorted to the Free Pact Alliance's Chitose Base by her older brother and Aoba Watase, Fiona was joyous to see it was Dio who saved her life. She later tried to go on the Cygnus but the guards would not let her so she was about to leave when Aoba called her. She explained him how her mother died during a Zogillian attack on their hometown, it is also why she was crippled, and that Dio was part of the defence fleet, despite all his efforts, it was overwhelmed. Dio felt guilty and their father also holds him responsible. Aoba considered they should talk and helped her go on board. There she was surprised to see Aoba's welcoming party and discovered her brother was working with good people, which pleased her. She called Dio by the intercom but they were interrupted. She tried again and told him it was not his fault, that she did not hold him responsible for anything. She was safely evacuated. She later told her father how Dio had protected her and how he was with wonderful people. In episode 10, she had an argument with her father about Dio and left the restaurant they were in with her guardian. In the street she was spotted by Aoba who proposed she came with Mayuka and him shopping. They had a little chat. She thought Aoba and Mayuka were dating but he said they were not. She accompanied them around, though Aoba ended up with all the bags. She enjoyed the day. When they met up with Dio, Aoba and Fiona realized Dio was at the restaurant with his father, so they might have talked to each other. She talked with her brother a little while before coming back toward Aoba and Mayuka. Dio told his sister not to be affected by Aoba's dumbness, which she playfully agreed to, though it was probably more like a joke to her. In episode 12, it is mentioned by Dio she called him, because she knew he was going on a mission, and told him to say hello to Aoba. Relationships Family Sadamichi Junyou Weinberg-Her father. He seems to care about her. Dio Junyou Weinberg-Her older brother. She is really happy to see Dio. She does not hold any grudge against him for her lost legs or the death of their mother, she just could not say it to him before because he shuts her off or traveled afar. Eventually she was able to tell him she did not think he was responsible. They seem to be happy when together and to have a lot to say to each other. When she learnt he was going on a mission she phoned him. Others Aoba Watase-He helped her to get on the Cygnus to talk to Dio. They seem to get along quite well. She is very grateful to him, for showing her Dio was surrounded with good people. She enjoyed shopping with Mayuka and Aoba. She is shown not to be above teasing him, as when she playfully agreed with Dio when he told her Aoba's idiocy was contagious and she sould not stay close to him. When she learnt Dio was going on a mission and called him, she told him to say hello to Aoba too. References